


The Decaying Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode two sentence fiction. The alligator's decaying spirit materialized by the Sewer King.





	The Decaying Spirit

I never created DC AU characters.

The alligator's decaying spirit materialized by the Sewer King. Its tail wagged after the sick man died and pets were eternal from the other spirit.

THE END


End file.
